


Beso de papel y polvo

by bkokocha



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkokocha/pseuds/bkokocha
Summary: Resumen: Belle decide convertirse en caza tesoros y recuperar antigüedades de unos afamados ladrones. Aún frente a sus ansias de aventura, es una sola pieza la que le ha fascinado “El Peuaggelion Soot”, de la misma manera que a un misterioso vendedor de arte llamado; Mr. Gold.





	Beso de papel y polvo

Caminar sola por veinte kilómetros a lo largo de una cueva oscura, en las perdidas zonas desérticas de Egipto, era una distancia respetable para poner en la autobiografía que jamás escribiría; pensó Belle A. French, mientras se detenía a orinar a mitad del camino.

Entre tanta negrura y tierra, parecía indiferente encontrar un lugar “indicado”, para no sentir que cometía un acto vandálico contra el sitio sagrado; así que simplemente se puso de cuclillas en el piso. Al terminar, continuó con su locura sin mirar atrás; pues sabía que solo encontraría dudas, oscuridad, ruidos extraños, vida animal y el más profundo silencio. Este caos se tragaba todo apenas la tenue luz de su linterna dejaba de alumbrar el camino.

¿Qué la había hecho emprender esta hazaña?

 Su padre, sentado en su despacho del Cairo, con su enorme barriga y sus enormes manos sosteniendo alguno de sus adorados jarrones antiguos, habría declarado con gran decisión y afecto: “porque estás medio idiota, hija mía”. Belle no podría contradecirlo en esta ocasión. Lo había hecho cuando a los veinte años decidió dejar de lado, el fértil negocio de venta de arte antiguo para dedicarse a los libros. También, cuando a los veintisiete había dejado la seguridad de su biblioteca, para estudiar de nuevo y convertirse en arqueóloga con especialidad en Códices Egipcios. Lo mismo, cuando a los treinta y dos, decidió dedicarse a  recuperar, de manera ilegal, antigüedades robadas por “asaltadores de tumbas”.

Eso la había traído aquí. La tentación continua por nuevas aventuras le hacía tomar decisiones idiotas; como la de infiltrarse en una cueva conocida como escondite de alimañas humanas para recuperar un pequeño trozo de papel viejo. ¡Pero qué trozo de papel viejo!

Solo lo había visto una vez, por casualidad, en una reunión de casas de antigüedades y vendedores de arte antiguo. Nada nuevo; jarrones y más jarrones que su padre adoraría, algunas figurillas de oro, algunas cuentas que habían adornado las pelucas de esclavas egipcias y que ahora, valían más que diamantes que hubiera cagado el Seti. Todo parecía bellamente irrelevante, cuando vio entre los artículos de menor rango, más no por ello menos valiosos que unos miles de dólares; un pequeño trozo de papiro entre dos cristales con la etiqueta: “Fragmento Siglo II D.C Aprox. Sin revisión”

Naturalmente, un trozo no generaría tanto revuelo si era parte de un texto totalmente desconocido y sin revisión de mano experta, aún cuando, fuera o pareciera antiguo. Era un descaro del vendedor, un tal Booth, traer algo sin autentificación. Si corría con suerte, algún turista extranjero con dinero abría de comprarlo para ponerlo en su sala y decir que tenía algo valioso, “egipcio”, una “antigüedad”; así fuera un trozo de papel de baño tintado.

Belle sintió compasión al imaginar al pequeño posar en la sala de aquel turista imaginario; quien, tras un tiempo de presumirlo con sus amigos, abría de guardarlo al no combinar con la decoración. Peor aún, el pensarlo sometido a maltratos, cuando su ignorancia lo llevase a intentar hacer un “criofrío” junto a los chícharos y las paletas heladas, tal como ella lo había hecho alguna vez.

A Belle se le torció el estómago lo suficiente, como para darle la oportunidad de mirarlo, aún cuando, sabía de antemano, que no estaba dentro de sus posibilidades darse caprichos de este tipo. Su carrera como bibliotecaria había sido una situación sencilla y el negocio de su padre, aún cuando había florecido en sus años mozos, había perecido lentamente, pues él ya no era tan joven y muchos habían llegado a sustituirlo.

La primera mirada no reveló mucho. Un papiro en no buenas condiciones, en un copto antiguo, quizás del sur, con una manuscrita muy particular y algunas marcas de oscurecimiento. El texto parecía haber formado parte de alguna transcripción de algún libro religioso, pero no se distinguía suficientes oraciones como para darle un sentido, o ubicar algún origen; o pensó aquello, hasta que vio la palabra “soot”. Belle tuvo que mirar dos veces.

“He aquí aquel…serpiente ant…cordero abandon…””Vuelo…noche…””Conóceme…aparición del imperfecto””Eloh…m me rechazó pues soy uno de su sombra” “me nombró…soot…el caído…cielo”

Belle podía recordarse, cuando niña, leyendo pasajes parecidos. Pequeños trozos de papel, cuidadosamente ubicados en un enorme estante; seguros del paso del tiempo y el  conocimiento del mundo, en una habitación especial donde su padre guardaba sus mayores tesoros. Había sido una casualidad encontrarlos y un acto de caridad comprarlos, a un hombre desesperado por salir del país. Su desesperación lo había hecho caza sencilla para Moe Avonlea, el padre de Belle. Con un excelente ojo para distinguir un buen negocio, naturalmente, había comprado el pequeño rollo de papiro. Tras enviarlo a análisis con un buen y viejo amigo, el misterio se había revelado. Moe tuvo que pagar un buen monto para asegurar su silencio y el tiempo hizo lo demás. Un trozo histórico, altamente valioso que se había quedado en su posesión como un comodín, en caso de emergencia monetaria.

-“ _Peuaggelion Soot_ ” - susurró un hombre a su lado, con la misma admiración que ella sentía en su corazón.

Que burbujeante satisfacción se siente en el pecho, al reconocer a alguien entre la multitud quién conoce los mismos secretos que tú. Debe ser el mismo sentimiento que se tiene, cuando encuentras a tu “otra mitad”. Belle y su “otra mitad” se miraron a los ojos por primera vez y entonces comprendieron.  Esto sería una competencia brutal.

Ambos sabían que este no era un manuscrito cualquiera, sino un trozo del “Evangelio Imperfecto”. El libro del “decimotercer apóstol”. Un texto apócrifo, cuyo origen se remontaba a los primeros años del cristianismo. Obra de origen y autor desconocido y que los pocos que conocían de su existencia, lo remontaban a una obra hecha para un César como una broma, en el tiempo de las matanzas.

  * Parece un caluroso día el de hoy, ¿no es así?



Con una sonrisa que parecía una mueca, sin duda su rostro de negocios, el hombre la saludó, mirándola un instante como aquél quien mide una presa, gesto que desapareció de inmediato, cubierto por la dulce sonrisa de un cordero.

  * Aceptable en medio del desierto de Cairo. ¿Es acaso usted un visitante?
  * Oh, no. Simplemente me he mudado al origen de mi pasión, por decirlo de alguna manera. Llevó un largo tiempo en el negocio de las antigüedades, pero mi mercado era más bien en América. Resido en el Cairo hace poco, por lo que no me he acostumbrado a las altas temperaturas; pero he aprendido que no se llevan bien con las corbatas. – dijo mientras señala la suya, en una seda tan fina que parecía con luz propia.
  * Es cierto. ¿Ha pensado en buscar algún modisto local? Conozco uno muy bueno que trabajó para mi padre y para el mismo Presidente. Le aseguro él resolverá su problema del calor y las corbatas.
  * ¡Oh, qué cosa! ¡Alguien tan importante trabajando para mí, un humilde y viejo anticuario! No imagino ser capaz de pagar ni las mangas de mi chaleco, si es persona tan importante como usted refiere. Sin embargo ha despertado mi curiosidad, dígame, ¿Con quién tengo el placer de platicar?
  * Nadie tan importante, me temo. Belle French, una humilde bibliotecaria.



Su mano era cálida y con un apretón fuerte, con dedos largos enfundados en guantes de piel. Un masoquista quejumbroso, quizás, pero ¡Nada de humilde! Belle podía distinguir un perfumado traje italiano a la distancia.

  * ¡Vaya, y que la ha traído por aquí! – le dijo el hombre, quitando una mano del bastón con empuñadura de oro que traía en las manos, para señalar al salón con una gracia extraña.
  * Soy amante de todo lo antiguo, me temo. Encuentro mucho placer en mirar aquello que no puedo comprar, mientras tenga una historia fascinante detrás.
  * ¡Ah! Amante de los libros y las historias. Ahora entiendo su fascinación por este trozo de papel. Una pena que no haya libros a venta…excepto ¡ha! ¡Quizás tengo algo para usted señorita French! No un libro, pero una historia fascinante sobre aquella escultura. Sabía usted que… - y poniendo la palma de la mano en la espalda de Belle, para guiarla entre la multitud, la llevó a donde se encontraban los platos principales a venta.



Tenía una voz tan masculina y una entonación y modos tan agradables, que Belle no pudo resistir la idea de escuchar un par de historias de aquel hombre, aún y si, simplemente era un estratagema para evitar que hiciera una oferta antes que él. Era un hombre culto, sin duda. Con gran conocimiento de la historia  de las piezas a exposición; desde el origen, hasta el encuentro con la mesilla de venta; lo que lo hacía también un gran investigador. Sin duda sabía quién era ella, si es que conocía tanto del mercado, sus movimientos y los caminos “negros y chuecos” del mercado ilegal como describía en su relatos.

Estaban caminando por el pasillo de los adornos para el cabello, cuando Gold vio interrumpido su relato por un hombre tremendamente alto, calvo y enfundado en un sencillo traje blanco, quien le susurro algo al oído. Una mueca de fastidio y una seña clásica de las subastas para señalar “al tope”, fue lo único necesario para despacharlo con un gran gesto de susto y gran prisa. Jamás detuvo su relato. Belle lo miraba de reojo, en el reflejo de un gran espejo del siglo XVI cuando vio a la Bestia de negocios desaparecer, para tomar su lugar, el afable compañero de plática.

  * Ah! ¡Quizás esta! - dijo, mientras ordenaba a un empleado mostrarle una pieza.



Era una peineta del tamaño de una palma. Una no muy valiosa, aun cuando vistosa. Lo único interesante era una esmeralda al centro, rodeada de algunos pequeños detalles en madreperla y oro. Belle la observaba a detalle, cuando el hombre comenzó su historia.

 “Este objeto perteneció a una dama de ojos azules y tierras extranjeras, que cruzó muchos mares y un desierto para reunirse con su amado. Un Shá a quien había conocido por casualidad en el Louvre. Él encontró a su gran amor en la Gioconda y el Moulin Rouge y ella, en sus ojos de fuego y su perfil extranjero. Profundamente enamorada, vendió todas sus posesiones y rechazo a un principado, para encaminarse en su búsqueda. Todos la abandonaron cuando reveló sus planes. Todos le advirtieron su locura. Pero la dama estaba decidida y convencida de haber hallado al amor verdadero, y contra eso, poco se pudo hacer.

 Cuando tras su largo trayecto, tocó a la puerta de su palacio en el desierto; fue recibida con la calidez de aquel de quien ha encontrado un elefante blanco. Muchas noches de ardor pasaron juntos, la dama y el shá, envueltos por las maravillas que la riqueza y el poder ofrecen a la pasión. Ese fue el problema. La riqueza y el poder ofrecen muchas tentaciones.  – Tomando la peineta de las manos de Belle, aquél hombre pidió permiso con el gesto, y tras recibirlo, sonrió encantadoramente. Se quitó con apuro los guantes de piel y tomó mechones del cabello de la joven, realizando con cuidado de artesano un sencillo peinado, para colocar el objeto en su lugar de honor. Belle no pudo evitar sonrojarse al mirarse al espejo. - El Shá era un hombre de corazón cruel y corrupto, como la mayoría de aquellos que han pasado la vida en el confort del oro, y para la séptima luna, el candor del noble por la joven extranjera se había apagado. Decidida a reconquistarlo, la extranjera tragó la dignidad y el orgullo herido, para aceptar formar parte del harem del Shá. Agradecido por su amor y lealtad, él le entregó esta peineta, como ofrenda y prueba de su amor eterno. Portando la peineta con orgullo, sintió que al fin tenía seguridad de su amor verdadero. Decidida a recuperar el afecto del hombre, con el tiempo; la joven cruzó las puertas prohibidas del Harem. Cuan desgraciada fue la escena cuando ahí encontró a cada una de las damas portando la misma prueba de amor eterno!”

-Esta ha sido una historia muy triste. – sonrió Belle. Mirándolo desde el reflejo del espejo, él no pudo ocultar el sincero gesto de fascinación que se formó en sus ojos y su boca, al contemplarla. No tardo mucho en verse descubierto en su abierta apreciación y bajando los ojos, inclinó la cabeza a manera de disculpa silenciosa y un tenue sonrojo matizó sus mejillas.

-¡Oh, pero aún no termina! – le dijo, mientras pedía la libreta de subastas de la pieza, y en una preciosa cursiva, escribió claramente: “Una media más de tu mejor oferta. R.G.”

 

“La joven aguardó presa en el Harem por tanto tiempo que prefirió olvidar la cuenta de lo días. Soportó con gran orgullo al ser colocada con todas las mujeres como oveja a venta para la elección nocturna del noble y sus amigos y al no ser escogida por su amor, miraba a la luna y rezaba por el día de volver a contar con el favor del Shá. Aguardó y planeó paciente, a la espera de su oportunidad de reconquistar el corazón de aquel hombre.

 

Un buen día, su nombre fue anunciado para presentarse ante su amado. Emocionada, se baño y perfumó con los más finas especias, para tan esperada noche. ¡Jamás sintió tanta felicidad como aquel día al entregarse, tras tanto tiempo, a su amado! Tras hacer el amor, ella se le quedó mirando, dormido y satisfecho tras poseerla. ¡Era él tan apuesto y cuánto lo amaba! ¡Cuánto deseaba poseerlo totalmente, como ella sentía se entregaba a él! En silencio de la noche del desierto, el Shá le llamó como si fuera otra mujer, “ve y trae a mi nueva conquista” le dijo. La joven sintió el corazón detenerse, romperse y doler de tal manera, que sintió estuvo a punto de morir. ¿Acaso recordaba su nombre, al menos?

 

La joven aceptó, al fin, que él nunca la había amado, y si lo había hecho, había sido como aquel que ama un capricho. La joven se vistió sin disimular el llanto y recogiendo del piso la adorada peineta, lo miró de nuevo. Una bestia deforme, adormilado no de amor, sino de exceso de placer, comida, vino e inciensos. ¡Cuánto le odiaba! ¡Cuánto le aborrecía por tener su corazón! ¡Cuánto deseaba poseer su corazón! Tan aturdido como estaba, apenas y sintió cuando la joven subió de nuevo a la cama para atar su cuello, manos y piernas a la cama con las finas sedas de su ropa. Al darse cuenta, él sonrió sin abrir los ojos. Quizás pensó que se trataba de su nueva conquista. Cuando ató su boca, alarmado, abrió los ojos dilatados por el exceso de placer, a los que ella cegó con certeros golpes de la preciosa peineta. De poco sirvieron los intentos de pedir ayuda, cuando tras colocarle una almohada sobre el rostro, la joven procedió a apuñalarlo, una y otra vez, hasta abrir un agujero lo suficientemente grande para sacarle el corazón. Fue al amanecer cuando la descubrieron a la preciosa joven bañada con la sangre y las entrañas de su amado, poseyendo al fin, en sus pequeñas manos a su gran amor y sueño. La condenaron a la horca.”

 

\- Oh! Inesperadamente sangrienta - dijo Belle - tras quitarse con un movimiento rápido, la pequeña peineta y mirarla con horror en sus pequeñas manos.

Él hombre, R. G., sonrió satisfecho.

\- Pero entonces – preguntó Belle, con una adorable arruga en su frente – si todas sus amantes tenían una igual, ¿Cómo sabes que ésta fue la que mató al Shá?

\- Ah! – le dijo, deteniendo la tentación de acomodar lo mechones de cabello que habían caído a prisa y sin forma sobre sus hombros, al quitarse la joven la  antigüedad. – Ese es el valor real de la pieza. - La miró devolver la peineta mientras calmaba el deseo frotando los dedos pulgar e índice y le dijo – Ese es el misterio y el encanto: El quizás. Quizás ésta que portaste en el pelo sea aquella que estuvo alguna vez atravesando el corazón de una terrible y monstruosa Bestia. - El había buscado sus ojos, con la intención de causar un impacto con aquella última frase.

Belle sonrió. - ¿Me pregunto si le entregas una peineta a cada una de las damas que conquistas con tus historias de países lejanos? – Le dijo.

El encantador hombre se sonrojó cual muchacho. Clavó en el piso los ojos y se ocultó tras el cabello largo y lacio que cayó como cascada. Belle sintió entonces la tentación de peinarlo, tal como él había hecho con el suyo, pero todo pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando alguien se aclaró la garganta.

De nuevo, aquel caballero vestido de blanco se acercó a consultar algo al oído de su amo. El Hombre de iniciales R.G., visiblemente exasperado y aún aturdido, sacó de su bolsa un pluma fuente de oro con el cual escribió en un papel con borde también en oro, lo que Belle supuso era una suma exorbitante de dinero. A punto estaba de entregarlo a su empleado cuando Belle colocó una mano encima de la suya para evitarlo. Ella le sostuvo la mirada, mientras le explicó:

  * Me temo que cuando una pieza “descartada” alcanza más de un comprador, inmediatamente se pone a subasta del mejor postor. Puede que algún turista se nos haya adelantado. Quizás nadie más que tú este pujando por ella y no te dejaran llevártelo, hasta que desistas de mostrar interés y te ordeñen el último centavo. Pero eso lo sabes bien. ¿Por qué te has empeñado en hacerlo más difícil incluso para ti?



Que transformación extraña sufrió aquel hombre, cuando de las entrañas del frágil y tímido Anticuario, apareció, el hombre de negocios. “La Bestia” con una sonrisa chueca y la mirada penetrante, se mostró por primera vez frente a Belle.

  * Pensé que eras solo una bibliotecaria.
  * Una con ahorros, me temo. Pero te recuerdo, que si demuestras un _excesivo_ interés en el evangelio, puedes despertar sospechas sobre el origen de la pieza y entonces, y ni tu ni yo seremos capaces de alcanzarla.
  * Los rumores dicen que la casa de Avonlea no está en condiciones fluyentes para pujar por ninguna pieza, me temo. - Girando la cabeza como un gato, frunció las cejas y la miró un instante, como si intentara descifrarla. Se relamió los labios.
  * Y a sabiendas de ello sigues haciendo difícil algo, que fácilmente hubieras alcanzado por unos miles. ¿Me pregunto qué trato deshonesto se encontrará en tu corazón y bolsa, querido Shá?



El río.

  * Siendo que me ha partido el corazón al revelar su interés por algo que mucho deseo, debo retirarme a preparar un plan para obtenerlo, señorita Isabelle Avonlea French.
  * Me gustaría al menos saber el nombre del dueño cuyo corazón me llevo en la mano.
  * Rumford Gold, de la casa Rumplestiltskin.



 

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando se anuncio el multimillonario robo de una subasta de antigüedades. La misma en la que había estado la tarde anterior con el misterioso Rumford Gold. Naturalmente, una de las piezas extraviadas era el trozo del manuscrito.

Ese mismo día se invitó a todos los interesados, desde la prensa hasta los compradores, a la sala de convenciones de un prestigioso hotel del Cairo. Durante la junta privada que se realizó con todos los pujantes, se informó que no habría reembolso del anticipo en garantía por las piezas que habían comprado, especialmente si ya habían firmado el cambio de propiedad. La policía informó que en esos casos se manejaría como un robo a particular. Naturalmente la euforia y gritos estuvieron al por mayor. Un cheque había alcanzado incluso la cantidad de tres millones de dólares.

Subió entonces al estrado un tímido hombre pelirrojo quien se secaba el copioso sudor con un pañuelo empapado mientras se presentaba como Archibald Cricket, vocero de la Agencia de Seguros Mills. Los representantes y abogados de las más importantes casas de antigüedades y algunos pequeños dueños con más abogados intentaron comérselo vivo, literalmente, cuando temblando, les hizo saber que estos no contemplaban más allá del 30% del valor de las piezas... Tuvieron que bajarle escoltado cuando le empezaron a llover zapatos.

Un atractivo hombre, también pelirrojo, apareció para dar sus disculpas a todos en nombre de la casa “Blanchard”, quien había organizado esta enorme subasta y principales sospechosos del fraude. Tras de él estaba parado Midas Stern, dueño de una casa de investigaciones privadas muy famosa y especializada en robos multimillonarios, a quién se le había asignado el caso los Blanchard. A un lado, observando en  silencio la escena se encontraba de pie un pequeño hombre llamado Alí Ladin, un extranjero y representante de las autoridades del Cairo.

Belle miró, de nuevo, alrededor en busca de Gold.

Poco o nada había por hacer hasta que las investigaciones se resolvieran. Por lo pronto, era la casa Blanchard quien se había comprometido con cada uno de los interesados a otorgar un aval por el precio de su prenda. Todos sabían que ninguna “casa” podría costearse el precio de tantas casas y vendedores  de antigüedades juntos, pero no tendrían más remedio que morderse la cola y confiar en sus abogados que se relamían los bigotes. Los primeros en la corte serían aquellos que serían pagados, antes que se atrevieran a ofrecer la tierra bajo la alfombra de la casa Blanchard. Era la mejor posibilidad de recuperar su patrimonio.

A lo lejos, Belle distinguió al subordinado de Gold. Intentaba hablar por teléfono celular sin disimular su nerviosismo. Cuando los gritos y amenazas de muerte hacia los Blanchard se incrementaron en volumen y se escuchó un sonido parecido al de una bomba, producto de una silla que fue lanzada contra el piso, el representante de Gold tuvo que salir de la sala para seguir hablando. Belle lo siguió dejando atrás el caos.

La joven se detuvo justo frente a la puerta del baño de hombres cuando el apurado hombre entró sin dejar el teléfono. Lo había seguido en esperanza de encontrarse con su jefe pero…en un instante la duda la llenó, pues; ¿Para qué querría ver a Gold? No tendría utilidad alguna. Belle no considero que si le preguntase, este confesaría cuál era el misterio tras los extraños movimientos de subasta que había hecho. Su excesivo derroche era de llamar la atención, lo suficiente como para que las aseguradoras y policía lo tuvieran como un sospechoso pero…la obviedad lo hacía una tontería. Gold no parecía ni se movía como un tonto a esos vuelos. Entonces se preguntó cuánto dinero habría perdido él; y pensó que a comparativa suya, debió haber sido un pelo de burra. Aún así, quizás habría esperanza de tomar el té y lamer juntos la herida de haber perdido el tesoro que era el “Evangelio”. La idea le hizo sonrojarse.

Belle concluyó que, sin importar la razón, no se justificaba lo suficiente en su cabeza y orgullo como para sentirse cómoda persiguiendo a un hombre, pues ¿Se acordaría acaso de la bibliotecaria? Así, se dio la media vuelta para regresar a su lugar dentro de la sala, donde el desorden parecía haberse controlado con el anuncio de la primera cita.

Aún con el nombre de Avonlea como apellido, una oferta tan pequeña como la suya sería de las últimas en ser revisadas por los abogados de la casa Blanchard. Lo cual significaba que habrían de pasar al menos unas horas antes de pasar al cuarto donde todos los responsables se habían reunido para atender caso por caso.

Investigadores de Midas Stern, se dedicaron a hacer preguntas a cada uno de los presentes, desde la hora de entrada, salida, sus actividades. Muchos estaban más que nerviosos de ser investigados.  Belle sabía bien que todos los vendedores de antigüedades, desde los pequeños hasta los grandes, eran culpables de robo, usura, falsificación de fechas u orígenes, y más delitos relacionados con sacar hasta el último provecho de sus piezas. 

En opinión de Belle era una tontería sospechar de los que habían participado en el evento. Todas eran casas reconocidas y los vendedores más pequeños eran, al menos, conocidos por todos. No era un gran mercado, aun cuando sí, uno sangriento en todo sentido.

En los libros de ficción, una operación de tal magnitud, donde no solo se habían burlado empresas especializadas de seguridad de varias compañías y tomado tantas piezas, incluido un sarcófago; requeriría de un número grande de personas y nada discretos camiones de carga. Algo con tal nivel de planeación debía ser hecho por gente altamente especializada, pensó, como quizás una compañía dedicada especialmente a robos a gran escala. A lo mejor era solo un gran teatro de las propias autoridades del Cairo coludidas con las empresas de seguridad y de seguros. O quizás un mago de las Vegas intentando hacer un gran acto. Belle se preguntó si alguien escribiría un libro sobre este suceso. A lo mejor ella podría al fin, tener el valor de escribir su primer Best Seller.

Belle fue interrogada por dos sujetos con cara de idiotas. Respondió a sus preguntas honestamente y rechazando lo más amablemente que pudo sus insinuaciones. Más cuando el tipo sin mano le acarició la mejilla con un gancho que utilizaba como prótesis y le dijo que la punta filosa era fantástica para los orgasmos; Belle se paró indignada antes de escupirles en la cara y gritarles maldiciones en copto. Luego pensó que quizás había sido una mala idea hacerse enemiga de los investigadores del caso, pero bien podría acusarles de abuso de autoridad y coerción en busca de favores sexuales o algo por el estilo. Desgraciados.

Cuando al fin salió del baño tras limpiarse la mejilla en espera de sentirse menos ultrajada, vio al hombre de Gold salir del “Sepulcro de Lázaro”, como gentilmente le habían bautizado a la habitación de los abogados de Blanchard. “Entras muerto, te resucitan dentro y te mueres de nuevo en el momento que te dicen no de cuanto, sino de cómo es el cheque”. Aparentemente el Sr. Blanchard estaba empeñando, como se esperaba, hasta sus pantuflas. De poder elegir, Belle deseo que le tocara uno de sus famosos caballos árabes.

Al mirar su reloj, Belle vio que eran ya las siete de la tarde y no llevaban ni la mitad de la gente presente. Decidió dar una vuelta por el Buffete puesto en una esquina de la sala para llenar, si no el bolsillo ni el alma, al menos la panza. Desgraciadamente pocos tenían ganas de comer en las circunstancias. Apenas se había servido al plato un  par de patatas, cuando alguien tras de ella le tocó el hombro. Pensando que era de nuevo alguno de los investigadores idiotas, se preparó a tirarle “accidentalmente” el plato y grasosas papas encima, pero al dar la vuelta se encontró solo con un gran traje blanco. Era el hombre de Gold, con una enorme sonrisa y ofreciéndole un teléfono celular con la mano.

  * Muy buenas noches Srita. Avonlea. Soy Rumford Gold, de la casa de Rumplestiltskin, espero me recuerde aún. Resulta que me he aprendido un par más de historias fascinantes y he estado deseando contárselas a alguien que le parecieran interesantes; así que he estado pensado en usted. Si decide acompañarme a cenar en el restaurante del hotel, quizás se pueda alegrar tan sombrío día; para  usted con un par de historias y una deliciosa cena y yo, con su sola presencia. No se preocupe por su turno; mi empleado se quedará y en caso de ser llamada, me avisará para informarle. ¿Qué dice?
  * Está bien, Sr. Gold. ¿En qué restaurante debo verle?
  * ¡Fa-fantástico! Reserve el “Eliseo”. Espero no le incomode mi elección, desconozco aún sus gustos y hay variedad de platillos. No se preocupe por su vestimenta, ya está arreglado.



 

 

 


End file.
